footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Franck Ribéry
| cityofbirth = Boulogne-sur-Mer | countryofbirth = France | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger | currentclub = ACF Fiorentina | clubnumber = 7 | youthyears = 1989–1996 1996–1999 1999–2000 | youthclubs = Conti Boulogne Lille Boulogne | years = 2000–2002 2002–2003 2003–2004 2004–2005 2005 2005–2007 2007–2019 2019– | clubs = Boulogne Alès Stade Brestois Metz Galatasaray Marseille Bayern Munich ACF Fiorentina | caps(goals) = 28 (6) 19 (1) 35 (3) 20 (1) 14 (0) 60 (11) 273 (86) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2004–2006 2006–2014 | nationalteam = France U-21 France | nationalcaps(goals) = 13 (2) 81 (16) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Fanck Henry Pierre Ribéry (born 7 April 1983) is a French professional footballer who plays for Serie A club Fiorentina. He primarily plays as a winger, preferably on the left side although being right-footed, and is known for pace, energy, skill and precise passing. Ribéry is described as a player who is fast, tricky and an excellent dribbler, who has great control with the ball at his feet. Since joining Bayern, he has been recognised on the world stage as one of the best French players of his generation. The previous talisman of the French national team, Zinedine Zidane, has called Ribéry the "jewel of French football". Ribéry's career began in 1989 as a youth player for local hometown club Conti Boulogne. He left the club after seven years to join professional outfit Lille, but departed the club after three years after having difficulties adjusting. In 1999, Ribéry joined US Boulogne, where he played for two years. After spending two more years in the amateur divisions with two clubs (Alès and Brest), in 2004, Ribéry earned a move to Ligue 1 club FC Metz. After six months with the club, Ribéry moved to Turkey in January 2005 to join Galatasaray, where he won the Turkish Cup. After six months at Galatasaray, he departed the club in controversial fashion in order to return to France to join Marseille. Ribéry spent two seasons at the club, helping the Marseillais reach the final of the Coupe de France in back-to-back seasons. In 2007, Ribéry joined German club Bayern Munich for a then club-record fee of €25 million. With Bayern, he won nine Bundesliga titles (a Bundesliga record), six DFB-Pokal, one UEFA Champions League and one FIFA Club World Cup, which include four doubles and one treble. His form for Bayern in the club's 2012–13 treble winning season saw him nominated alongside Lionel Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo on the three-man shortlist for the 2013 FIFA Ballon d'Or. Ribéry won a club record 24 titles at Bayern. During his long spell at Bayern, Ribéry was also known for his fruitful partnership with fellow winger Arjen Robben—together they were affectionately referred to by the nickname Robbery. Between 2006 and 2014, Ribéry represented the France national football team 81 times. Ribéry has represented his nation at two FIFA World Cups (2006, 2010) and two UEFA European Championships (2008, 2012). He made his international debut in May 2006 against Mexico. At the 2006 World Cup, Ribéry scored his first international goal against Spain and played in the final match against Italy. Individually, Ribéry is a three-time winner of the French Player of the Year award and has also won the German Footballer of the Year becoming the first player to hold both honours. He has also been named to the UEFA Team of the Year and declared the Young Player of the Year in France. In 2013, Ribéry won the UEFA Best Player in Europe Award.In 2013, he was also ranked fourth in The Guardian's list of the best players in the world Honours Clubs ;Galatasaray * Turkish Cup: 2005 ;Marseille * UEFA Intertoto Cup: 2005 ;Bayern Munich * Bundesliga: 2007–08, 2009–10, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18, 2018–19 * DFB-Pokal: 2007–08, 2009–10, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2015–16, 2018–19 * DFB-Ligapokal: 2007 * DFL-Supercup: 2010, 2012, 2016, 2017, 2018 * UEFA Champions League: 2012–13 * UEFA Super Cup: 2013 * FIFA Club World Cup: 2013 Country ;France *FIFA World Cup Runner-up: 2006 External links *Transfermarkt Ribery Category:Players Category:France international players Category:France under-21 international players Category:Serie A players Category:Bundesliga players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Olympique Alès players Category:FC Bayern Munich players Category:US Boulogne players Category:Galatasaray S.K. players Category:FC Metz players Category:Olympique de Marseille players Category:Stade Brestois 29 players Category:ACF Fiorentina players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:2008 UEFA European Championship players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:French players Category:Living people Category:1983 births